wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Dry Bones
Dry Bones is a skeletal Koopa who appears in many Wii games. He is a skeletal Koopa. Dry Bones appears in Mario Party 8, Mario Kart Wii, Super Mario Galaxy, Mario Strikers Charged Football, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Mario Super Sluggers, Super Paper Mario, Mario Sports Mix, Mario Party 9, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, and Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Dry Bones are enemies in Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Paper Mario, and Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter games. In Super Mario Galaxy, Dry Bones can only be found in the Dusty Dune Galaxy, Bowser's Dark Matter Plant, and the last Bowser galaxy in the game where the final fight takes place, Bowser's Galaxy Reactor. Dry Bones walk on two feet, even though they are quadruped (having four feet) in the game, unlike Koopas. At first, Dry Bones just walk around the planet they are inhabiting. However, when Mario/Luigi gets close to one, it will jump into the air after noticing them and will give chase. Dry Bones can be jumped on, Spun, or be knocked by a thrown Green Shell to destroy them for a couple seconds, however, they rebuild themselves shortly after. Dry Bones nearly cannot be defeated. The only way to defeat a Dry Bones in Super Mario Galaxy is by touching them while under the effects of the Rainbow Star, destroying them by luring them a Bullet Bill into them, or luring them into Quicksand/Lava. They give three Star Bits when defeated. For a nearly indestructible enemy, we should be getting a 1-Up Mushroom not three Star Bits!! However, if Mario/Luigi bump into a Dry Bones, they will lose on wedge of health from their Health Meter, causing the enemies to laugh, much like a Boo would. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Dry Bones appear as enemies of fortresses and castles (they appear in nearly every or every fortress and castle in the game). All they really do is walk back and forth on platforms. They are nearly invincible enemies. Dry Bones is immune to fireballs from a Fire Flower. They can be defeated in NSMB Wii, by freezing them with an iceball from Ice Mario (or Ice Luigi, Ice Blue Toad, or Ice Yellow Toad, after obtaining the Ice Flower), and throw the block of ice it is trapped in into a wall. Dry Bones can also be defeated by touching it while having the Starman's invincibility, using a POW Block or throwing a Green Shell at them. Jumping on Dry Bones does not defeat it but breaks it for a couple seconds. After a while, it rebuilds itself. Super Dry Bones, a giant sub-species of Dry Bones, which is way rarer than its smaller species, also appears in the game. They behave just like Dry Bones only larger and having a deeper voice. They also must be Ground Pounded in order to dismantle them. Dry Bones reappear in Super Mario Galaxy 2, behaving just the same as in the prequel. However, these enemies cannot be dropped into Quicksand or Lava anymore (Quicksand does not appear in SMG 2, anyway). So, pretty much, these enemies are indestructible. They can still be destroyed with a jump, Spin, etc to stop and stun them for a few seconds. Dry Bones make appearances in Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla, Bowser's Lava Lair, Bowser's Gravity Gauntlet, Bowser Jr.'s Boom Bunker, Bowser's Galaxy Generator and in the Slipsand Galaxy. In Super Paper Mario, Dry Bones, once again, reappear as enemies. When stomped, they will collapse, but then soon rebuild themselves, like they normally do. Dry Bones attacks by throwing bones at the player. Here in Super Paper Mario, Dry Bones are encountered in The Underwhere and the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials. A sub-species of Dry Bones, Dull Bones and its new sub-species, the Dark Dull Bones also appear in the game. Dark Dull Bones are encountered in the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials, and are stronger than Dull Bones, much like how most other dark enemies appear to be stronger than their counterparts. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Dry Bones make their first appearance in the Mario & Sonic series and act as Wii-exclusive referees. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Dry Bones appear as rivals. Three of them are with Dry Bowser as the final rivals of Festival Mode in the event, Ice Hockey, on the last day. Dry Bowser is the goalie while the three Dry Bones are the field players. Also in Team Festival Mode, they appear without Dry Bowser in the event, Curling, and have four Dry Bones instead of three. In Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Dry Bones is the rival of Table Tennis in London Party Mode, and later, in Dream Hurdles. When the player defeats it, they will win a sticker. Dry Bones is also one of the characters that can be spoken to. In Mario Party 8, Dry Bones is one of the playable characters. He is also a playable enemy along with Boo. In fact, Boo is Dry Bone's partner. Dry Bones is available from the start of Mario Party 8. In Mario Party 9, Dry Bones is the mini-boss of Boo's Horror Castle. He is summoned by Bowser to aid King Boo in defeating Mario and the gang. The boss minigame Dry Bones is featured in is called Deck Dry Bones. Here, Dry Bones leaps from platform to platform. Players can damage him by picking cards that have the same pattern as the platform Dry Bones is on. Dry Bones cards also appear, selecting these cards will cause Dry Bones to attack the player that does so. Regular Dry Bones also appear in the minigame, Ruins Rumble, where they and the player's opponents must be defeated to win it. Dry Bones also appear in the minigame, Smash Compactor, where they raise the compactor after each round. During the introduction of this minigame, a Dry Bones may also appear on top of the compactor. It is to note that Dry Bones are non-playable characters in Mario Party 9. In Mario Sports Mix, Dry Bones appear on the stage, Ghoulish Galleon. They are sometimes hidden in boxes, and stun players if they come in contact with them. Dry Bones can also be used as a shield by players. In Mario Super Sluggers and Mario Strikers Charged Football, Dry Bones is a playable character. He has 10 points movement, 3 points passing, 3 points shooting and 10 points defense. This is in Mario Strikers Charged Football. Here in Mario Strikers Charged Football, Dry Bones is a sidekick. While being classified as a defensive player, Dry Bones' strengths are speed and defense, meaning it can react quickly and run fast towards the ball. Its defense is Tackling opponents fiercely to knock them off for a short time. However, like the defensive captains, Dry Bones shows that he has bad passing skills and power as to kick the Football (it is really a soccer ball) immediately on its maximum power. Dry Bones' Skillshot is the Shocker. After charging the ball completely, Dry Bones electrifies the ball, making the rival's Goalkeeper or even another competitor unable to move and react briefly for another slot. When evading an opponent attack while having the ball, Dry Bones can turn around and disappear, making him also invincible, capable of passing hazardous obstacles, such as Power-Up items dropped on the field or dodging the Goalkeeper's moves. However, Dry Bones cannot use his capabilities to pass through an Electric Fence. If he does do so, Dry Bones will be electrocuted, causing him to lose control of the ball. In Mario Super Sluggers, like mentioned earlier, Dry Bones is a playable character, along with Green Dry Bones, Blue Dry Bones and Dark Bones (in other games, Dark Bones is a sub-species of Dry Bones). It is to note that even though they look alike but have different colors, these four Dry Bones have slightly different stats. They have the same abilities and hold their gloves/bats in the same hands. Dry Bones have good chemistry with Bowser, Koopa Troopa, and the Mii, depending on the color. They tend to have bad chemistry with Luigi. In Mario Kart Wii, Dry Bones is a small character. He can be unlocked by earning a 1st place gold trophy in Leaf Cup in 100cc. Because Dry Bones is a lightweight (small) character, he has a low top speed but good acceleration and and off-road ability. Each of the character's Karts (and probably Bikes) are colored in gray and black. Dry Bones gets a small acceleration and drift bonus, but its best bonus its Mini-Turbo. This enables Bikes and Karts used by small characters to perform slightly stronger Mini-Turbos after a drift with Dry Bones. Last but not least, in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, these enemies have their own Sticker and Trophy. The Sticker is Aura-Attack +17 and is only usable by Lucario. Funny due to the fact that Dry Bones are from the Mario series not the Pokemon series! Stats of Dry Bones in Mario Kart Wii *Size- Small *Acceleration: +1 *Drift: +1 *Mini-Turbo: +2 Dry Bones' Trophy Description in SSBB A skeletal member of the Koopa Troopa family. Immune to fireballs, Dry Bones will fall apart when stomped on, then reassemble moments later. They're typically found in dungeon levels in Mario games but have also been known to participate in various sports and activities such as baseball, kart racing, and soccer. They're likely boning up on the competition. Mario Super Sluggers Strengths and Weaknesses (For Dry Bones and Relatives) Regular Dry Bones Strengths *Batting (7/10) *Running (5/10) Weaknesses *Fielding (4/10) *Pitching (4/10) Green Dry Bones Strengths *Batting (7/10) *Running (6/10) Weaknesses *Fielding (4/10) *Pitching (3/10) Blue Dry Bones Strengths *Batting (7/10) *Fielding (5/10) *Running (5/10) Weaknesses *Pitching (3/10) Dark Bones Strengths *Batting (7/10) *Pitching (5/10) *Running (5/10) Weaknesses *Fielding (4/10) Gallery RosterDryBones.png|Dry Bones' kart and bike roster in Mario Kart Wii. 29.png|Dry Bones' Catch Card in Super Paper Mario. Dryemblem.png|This picture shows Dry Bones' emblem. Dry_Bones_Emblem_MKW.png|This picture shows Dry Bones' emblem in Mario Kart Wii. MKWEND2.png|This picture shows all playable characters celebrating at the end of Mario Kart Wii. Dry bones can be seen on the track in front of Princess Peach and to the left of Yoshi. galaxybig_0820.jpg|Look carefully in the background of this picture (click the picture for a bigger better view). Two Dry Bones can be seen on the floor heading further into the background just behind Mario. This picture also shows the location of the Comet Medal in Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla. This is all in Super Mario Galaxy 2. galaxybig_3060.jpg|A Dry Bones nears Mario as he enters a Warp Pipe in the Slipsand Galaxy's second mission. This is in Super Mario Galaxy 2. DeckDryBones2-MP9.png|The characters cheers as they earn points and damage Dry Bones in Deck Dry Bones of Mario Party 9. What are they cheering for?! Get back out there and defeat him completely! Then claim victory! Them in the picture: You ain't my momma! DeckDryBones1-MP9.png|Mario, Wario, Waluigi, and a Magikoopa battle Dry Bones in Deck Dry Bones of Mario Party 9. RuinsRumble.png|Look carefully (click the picture for a bigger, better view if needed). Some Dry Bones can be seen in this mini game of Mario Party 9, Ruins Rumble. GhoulishGalleon-Dodgeball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|Look carefully (click the picture for a bigger, better view if needed). Some Dry Bones can be seen in the background while players and opponents play Dodgeball (most likely) on Ghoulish Galleon of Mario Sports Mix. MP9 Dry Bones Icon.png|This picture shows the Dry Bones' icon in Mario Party 9. MP9 Dry Bones Bust.png|This picture shows the artwork of Dry Bones (boss) in Mario Party 9. Dry Bones Map Icon.png|This picture shows the icon of Dry Bones on the mini map in Mario Kart Wii. MK Wii Dry Bones icon.png|This picture shows Dry Bones as he appears on the character selection screen in Mario Kart Wii. DryBones MSC.jpg|Dry Bones, as he appears in Mario Strikers Charged Football. DrybonesloseMP8.png|This is what Dry Bones looks like when he loses in Mario Party 8. DryboneswinsMP8.png|This is what Dry Bones looks like when he wins in Mario Party 8. DrybonesMP8.png|This is a picture of Dry Bones as he appears in Mario Party 8. DarkBones-Batting-MSS.png|Dark Bones, a sub-species of Dry Bones, prepares to bat in Mario Super Sluggers. DryBonesBlue-MSS.png|Blue Dry Bones, as he appears in Mario Super Sluggers. DryBonesGreen-MSS.png|Green Dry Bones, as he appears in Mario Super Sluggers. DarkBones-MSS.png|Dark Bones, as he appears in Mario Super Sluggers. DarkBones-CSS-MSS.png|An icon of Dark Bones in Mario Super Sluggers. DarkBones-CSS2-MSS.png|A picture of Dark Bones in Mario Super Sluggers. DryBonesBlue-CSS2-MSS.png|A picture of Blue Dry Bones in Mario Super Sluggers. DryBonesGreen-CSS2-MSS.png|A picture of Green Dry Bones in Mario Super Sluggers. DryBones-MSS.png|Dry Bones, as he appears in Mario Super Sluggers. Dry Bowser - Dry Bones - Winter Games.jpg|Three Dry Bones appear alongside Dry Bowser in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Dry Bones.png|The artwork of Dry Bones in Super Mario Galaxy 2. DrybonesSMG.png|The artwork of a Dry Bones in Super Mario Galaxy. Or is it a sprite... DryBones.jpg|Several Dry Bones try to reach Mario as he runs toward a Star Chip on one of the Disk Planets in the Dusty Dune Galaxy of Super Mario Galaxy. Trivia *In Mario Super Sluggers, Dry Bones is the only team player with alternate colors, who pitches with its left hand. *Their ability to rebuild themselves has been occasionally borrowed by the Stalfos enemies of the The Legend of Zelda series. Category:Enemies Category:Mario enemies Category:Mario characters Category:Bosses in Mario Party 9 Category:Stickers Category:Trophies (SSBB)